A Love Fickle as Clouds
by XeniaKunoichi
Summary: Someone is after Temari,and she needs to hide out in Konoha for a while. Who's there to greet her but Shikamaru? Only one problem-he loves her an she loves him, but they can't stand each other! Will this fickle love survive? Discontinued for a while
1. Temari's Arrival

**A/N: **This is my first Shika/Tema story, I hope you like it! .

Shika/Tema pwns all!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or Shika/Tema. Wish I did…

……………………………………………..

**Suna**

Temari rolled out of bed with a groan. Today was _not_ her day. Gaara was too swamped with Kazekage nonsense to even _talk_ to her these days, and Kankuro wasn't even _in_ Suna anymore. He was on so many missions, it wasn't even funny. While Temari sat around at home like a good little girl.

It _sucked_.

When was the last time she had _fun?_ When was the last time she _enjoyed_ herself? When was the last time she saw a certain pineapple-hair-shaped ninja from Konoha…

_Dang it. I told myself I wouldn't think about him. Why is it that when he's the _last_ thing I want to think about, he pops up out off nowhere into my head with his stupid hairdo and his crooked smile, and his…soft eyes that make me think of stars and…_

"Dang it!" she yelled, chucking a kunai at the wall. It buried itself halfway through. There had been a lot of kunai stuck in her wall lately.

"…ri…mari…Temari!" Temari woke from an irratable sleep with Kanuro standing over her. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over.

"Temari, you have a mission!" he said, annoyed. Temari didn't move. "Tema-"

"I heard you, puppet boy," she muttered dangerously. "You have until three to get out of my room before I destroy _every last one of your stupid puppets_."

"But-"

"Three." Temari opened her eyes and sat up. Kankuro was nowhere to be seen. Well, at least he could move when he wanted to. Temari strapped her fan to her back and walked out.

In Gaara's office, Temari found him buried nose deep in piles of paperwork on his desk. When he saw her come in, he pushed some papers to the side and folded his arms on the desk.

"Temari, hello," he said with a sigh. Temari stiffened. Gaara _never_ sighed at her. Was something wrong?

Apparently so. "I have a mission for you Temari," he continued. "And I'm sure you aren't going to like it."

"What is it? I don't care."

Gaara seemed surprised. "Really?"

"So long as it's something to do. I've been bored out of my mind."

"All right then," he said uncertainly. "I need you to stay in the Leaf Village for a while."

"Why?"

"We have reason to believe that an escaped prisoner may be after you." Gaara rearranged some papers on his desk before continuing. "Do you remember Katsuo Izanagi?" I nodded. Some people you don't forget. "Well, he's escaped from prison and he's been going straight towards Suna, slaughtering every town he's passed through in the process."

"What makes you think he's after me?" Temari asked.

"He's left a giant fan slashed in the center of every town he's been through so far. You need to leave immediately. The ANBU from the Leaf-" He gestured to the corner and Temari was surprised to see three of them standing there, silent. "Are here to escort you."

"What about my stuff?" Gaara waved a hand, inferring that her stuff was on its way to the Leaf Village, if not there already.

"Right. I'm going to leave now." Temari glanced at the ANBU. "Try to keep up."

**Konoha**

"Shikamaru! There's a package for you at the door! Shikamaru…!"

He ignored his mother's calls and continued to watch the clouds. There was hardly a day when he could get away and do what he wanted anymore. He had just found the perfect pose to watch clouds comfortably, and he was not about to move now.

"Shikamaru!" barked Shikaku. "It's from Suna!"

A picture of a certain sandy-blonde haired female popped into Shikamaru's head.

Instantly, he was ripping open the package. It was a cardboard box. It was very heavy. Shikamaru noticed a bit of writing on the side. He couldn't really make it out, but it looked like it said

_Temari's- Forward to SN_

_Suna_

This was Temari's? So why was it at his house?

Suddenly, there was an explosion near the front of the village. Shikamaru ran out to see a mushroom cloud of dust making a beeline for his house. There was someone at the front of the dust cloud, how odd.

"I…WANT…"

There was a figure that Shikamaru could barely make out. It looked like…

"MY…"

Temari?

"STUFF!!!"

There was a split second collision: Shikamaru was shot halfway to the Hokage's office and Temari kept on going to the Nara House.

Three medical nin were dispatched to Shikamaru's location, a little past the Akimichi clan buildings.

…………………………………………….

**A/N: **That's chapter 1. Tell me if it was good or sucked, please!


	2. Hospital Drama

A/N: Well, I finally got started with chapter two. Yay weekends!! XD

Enjoy!

PS--I promise to make the chapters longer!

……………………………………………..

_Dammit._

Shikamaru scowled at the ceiling. Why did _she_ have to come _today?_ He could have been peacefully watching the clouds, but no. She _had_ to come. And break his leg as well.

How troublesome.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted loudly.

Speaking of troublesome…

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you were in the hospital, so I thought I'd see how you were doing."

"As you can see, my leg is already healed, so there's no need."

"Yeah, but-" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura, who burst in, dragging Temari along with her.

"You-" Sakura pointed to Naruto. "_Out._" Naruto hurried to oblige. Then Sakura turned to Temari. "You—apologize." She looked at Shikamaru. He flinched. "Shikamaru, _listen_." Then she left. Shikamaru stared after her, feeling extremely odd.

"Hi, lazy," said Temari with a grin, turning Shikamaru's attention away.

"Hello, troublesome woman," he sighed, leaning back on the bed. "So, what are you here to apologize for?"

Temari snorted. "According to Sakura, for smacking you across Konoha and nearly killing you."

"I'm far from dead."

"Yeah, but from what Sakura said, it sure sounded that way." This made Shikamaru chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Sakura's famous for overreacting. It struck me odd as to why she'd do the same for me."

"Why?" Temari's tone made Shikamaru turn toward her, surprised. Her expression was genuinely curious, and he felt like he was seeing a totally different Temari.

"Never mind," he said, wrenching his eyes away from hers. "It's not important." Temari looked slightly put out.

"So, lazy," she said, a familiar competitive gleam in her eyes. "Wanna spar?"

Shikamaru groaned. Only Temari would come up with the idea to spar at a time like this.

"Are you serious?" he demanded. "You broke my leg just pushing me out of the way. What do you think's going to happen if we _spar?_"

Temari shook her head, tsking at him. "I guess the crybaby is to scared to fight. Chicken!" And she began making obnoxious, clucking sounds, like they were five years old again.

Shikamaru cracked. He didn't know what made him lose control--maybe it was the chicken dance. Maybe he was sick of Temari making fun of him nonstop. But whatever it was, it made him leap up, grab Temari's arm, and pull her face within inches of his. Temari stopped her pestering immediately.

"Listen, you troublesome woman," he hissed, pissed off now. "I don't mind sparring with you, but for _crying out loud_, _please_ act your age. You're what, _twenty?_"

--------------------------

They shared a glare. Although Shikamaru was obviously furious, Temari thought he had no right to be _that_ mad. All she'd done was tease him a little. What was he throwing a hissy fit for? And what gave him the right to pull her like that?

Suddenly, Temari was painfully aware at how close their faces were. If she brought her face forward a little more, their lips would be touching. Apparently, Shikamaru came to this conclusion at the same time, because he let go of her as their faces flushed.

_I should've kissed him._

Temari turned a few shades darker at this thought. Stepping back quickly, she mumbled something incoherent and walked out.

_Idiot!_, she thought, stalking out of the hospital. Why had she thought that? She _didn't _like him.

Who could? With his lazy ways, he was totally unattractive. Not to mention his vacant eyes, and his fruit shaped hair…and the way his face became so kind when he smiled…

_Dammit!!_

Why was she thinking this way? She _didn't_ like the lazy-ass.

Did she?

--------------------------

Shikamaru watched as the door slammed shut. With a sigh, he flopped back down on the bed.

How troublesome.

How _damn _troublesome.

Women. Why were they always _there,_ ready to mess with him and screw his head up? It would have been better if he'd never met the kunoichi, never marveled at her fighting style, never liked her sandy hair, never touched her silky-smooth skin…

Wait, did he just think that?!

Shikamaru groaned and tried to cover his head with his pillow. The pineapple-updo made it a little hard. He needed something distracting, something that would take his mind entirely off Temari, maybe some complex puzzle or some medication that would make him sleep without dreams. The last thing he wanted was to _dream_ about her.

At least, that's what he told himself. Repeatedly.

Naruto burst in for the second time, for once coming in at a good time. Not as distracting as puzzle, but whatever.

"Hey, Shikamaru, wanna play shougi?" he asked, holding up a board.

"Sure," Shikamaru agreed, knowing that this would take ten minutes at the most if he went easy on him. Oh well, it would distract him for a little while, at least. And he didn't like the stuck-up kunoichi anyway.

Did he?

……………………………….......................

A/N: Fluff, ah, fluff. Not fully developed, but it's getting there.


	3. The Plan

A/N: Okay, _this_ one, I swear, will be really long!

Disclaimer: (I remembered!) I don't own Naruto, otherwise…

……………………………….......................

It was a week later, Shikamaru was out of the hospital, Temari was staying at Ino's house, and the atmosphere was peaceful. Shikamaru was at his traditional cloud watching spot, Temari was at Ichiraku's with Naruto and Sasuke, and everything was perfect.

A perfect day for plotting a matchmaking scheme.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were at the dango shop, the plotters in question. Sakura and Ino were all for the idea of hooking up Temari and Shikamaru, but Tenten and Hinata weren't so sure

"Oh, come on, Tenten, Hinata," Sakura whined. "This is the perfect chance to do something really nice for someone."

"Y-yeah, but S-Sakura, I'm not sure this is a practical idea," Hinata said.

"Lighten up, Hinata," Ino said, frowning. "Those two are a match made in heaven. It's obvious that both of them are too chicken to admit what they really feel for each other."

"Yeah," Tenten said, "But how do you know they like each other like _that?_"

Sakura shot a sly look at her brown-haired friend. "Sort of like how we know you and _Neji_ like each other _like __that?_" Tenten turned beet red and fell silent, silently promising to get back at Sakura later.

"_Any-_way," Ino continued, "We have to make them fall for each other, and hopefully before Temari leaves again. Agreed?" She put her hand in the middle of the table and looked expectantly at her friends.

"Agreed," Sakura said, placing her hand on top of Ino's.

Tenten bit her lip. "What's in it for me?"

"We'll stop infinitely bothering you about Neji."

"Deal." Tenten put her hand on top of Sakura's hand. The three kunoichi looked at Hinata.

"I s-still think this is wrong," she muttered, putting her hand on top of Tenten's. Once everyone's hand was in place, Ino made a few hand signs with her free hand and the kanji for "oath" appeared on the ring finger of each of the girls. Tenten and Hinata yanked their hands back as if they'd been burned.

"What is this?" Tenten asked, examining the mark. Ino and Sakura touched their own.

"It's an oath jutsu Lady Tsunade taught us," Ino explained. "When the deal is fulfilled, the mark goes away."

"S-so we n-need to get them together and it'll go away?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded in clarification. "Hiashi-sama will k-kill me if he sees this," Hinata groaned.

"We'll get you some gloves to hide it," Ino assured her. She grinned widely. "I'm going to have a _lot_ of fun with this."

-----------------------------------

Temari slurped down her fourth bowl and nearly hurled. She was getting full. Somehow, she ended up in a ramen-eating contest with Naruto, and they were neck and neck so far. That wouldn't last though. Sasuke was seemingly enjoying this, eating his ramen delicately.

_Like a girl,_ Temari thought. It was true though, Sasuke sort of _did _look like a girl. With that sleek, shiny hair of his and those delicate features. She would keep those thoughts to herself, though, as her fifth bowl of ramen appeared.

"Give up, Temari," Naruto sneered, brimming with confidence. "My ramen-holding capacity is endless!"

"Never, fox-head," Temari replied, grinning. She picked up her chopsticks and said, "Whoever finishes this bowl first wins!"

"Deal!" The two began to wolf down their ramen, and Temari used one hand to send a little gust of wind into Naruto's stomach. It wasn't that strong, but it caused Naruto to choke on his ramen. While Sasuke pounded his friend's back, Temari triumphantly slurped down the last drop of ramen from her bowl.

When Naruto got his breath back, he glared at Temari. "That wasn't fair! You used justu that time!"

"Never said I couldn't." Temari grinned as Naruto became angrier.

"Same time tomorrow?" he challenged.

"You're on!"

Naruto nodded stiffly. He waited for Sasuke to finish, and then grabbed his arm. "Come on, teme," he said, walking away.

Then Temari realized: "Hey, fox-head!" she yelled at Naruto's quickly retreating figure. He had broken into a sprint at her voice, dragging Sasuke behind him. "You didn't pay the bill, you jackass!!!" She shook a fist at Naruto, even though he couldn't see her still. She sighed, looking guiltily at Teuchi.

"I don't have any money," she admitted.

"Looks like you don't need to," he said, pointing at the chair where Naruto had sat. Temari followed his finger and smirked. The stupid fox-head had his wallet so fat, it broke off his belt. Leaving it all fat and plump…

Temari grinned as she paid for their ramen. It was time to go on a shopping spree.

-----------------------------------

Shikamaru lay, stiff and miserable, as he stared at the sky. There were only two clouds there, one shaped sort of like Temari's head, and the other like his. There was no wind, and the clouds hadn't moved. Was there _no way_ he couldn't think about her?

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. There was her face again. This time, he didn't even bother to ignore it. That was the only thing he'd been seeing, ever since that…_incident _in the hospital. And every time he played out what had happened, he always got the feeling that he should've kissed her.

It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Temari, he did. But he wasn't sure yet if he liked her the way his thoughts kept directing. Her in his arms…kissing him…

_No, no, no! Do _not_ think that way,_ he thought, mentally shaking himself. _This is just hormones or something…yeah, that's it._

He was trying very hard to assure himself of this--and for the most part, failing.

He felt the wind pick up and opened his eyes. Hopefully, there would actually be some new clouds.

Unfortunately, the wind was blowing the clouds in such a way that Temari's head shape was floating towards Shikamaru's, sending a thousand images of things he had been trying very hard not to imagine. Not bad, but…not things he should be thinking about.

At least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

Shikamaru got to his feet and bolted for his house. He needed a long, cold shower, that's what it was. A long, cold shower.

------------------------------------

Sakura and Ino smirked, watching Shikamaru run.

"The first step to acceptance is denial," Sakura aid cheerfully.

"Totally," Ino agreed. "That wind jutsu was genius, Sakura. How you shaped the clouds that way-"

"And redirected all the gusts of wind?" Sakura bragged. "Yeah, I know. How do you think Hinata and Tenten are doing?"

Ino smirked. "They ought to be doing fine. Temari should be harder to crack than Shikamaru. We've got nothing to worry about."

------------------------------------

"I still don't like this," Tenten muttered to Hinata, who seemed to be shaking with every step.

"M-me neither, Tenten," Hinata mumbled, sounding scared. "B-but we p-promised Sakura a-and Ino."

"I still don't like it."

"Hey, Hinata, Tenten!" Temari called, spotting them. They visibly jumped two feet.

"Hey, Temari," Tenten greeted, walking up to the Sand kunoichi.

"H-hi," Hinata mumbled, a little pale and not looking too good.

"What're you doing out here?" Temari asked, admiring a set of razor-edged fans.

"Well, I was looking for weapons," Tenten lied, glancing at Hinata, who looked as though she might faint. "And Hinata decided to join me. But I can't afford much in this shop," she said, looking longingly at a double-balled mace, priced at more than what she made in a year.

Temari held up a frog shaped walllet. "I can buy out half the store with _this_."

A pang of recognition hit Hinata. "I-isn't that N-Naruto's-?"

Temari grinned. "Naruto forgot his wallet when he didn't pay the bill! So _I'm_ going on a…"

"Shopping spree!" Tenten exclaimed joyfully. Even Hinata brightened at this.

"Care to join me?" Temari asked with a mock bow.

"We'd be delighted," Tenten said, bowing back and giggling.

The girls went through half the stores in Konoha, in which time Temari got a pair of razor-edged fans; Tenten got a sword and a new case full of daggers; and Hinata got a new set of chakra enhanced kunai. All the girls, of course, bought at least three sets of new clothes. Finally, upon entering a jewelry store, Temari realized she had almost emptied Naruto's wallet.

She shook out what was left and announced, "I have fifteen hundred left. Either of you want anything?"

Hinata shook her head, but Tenten said, "Come and see this!" The other two kunoichi followed Tenten's voice to another aisle in the store. Tenten was holding a crystal pineapple as large as her fist, and when she held it up to the light, it sparkled all the colors of the rainbow.

"Wow," Temari breathed, captivated. It was _beautiful_. And the pineapple shape reminded her of-

Temari swallowed, feeling a little sick.

"Hey, Temari, you should get this," Tenten said excitedly. "It's so pretty-"

"No thanks, it's not really my style," Temari said, shrugging.

"W-why not, T-Temari?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really like pineapple heads." Temari shrugged again. There was something in Temari's eye that made it obvious she was lying.

Tenten objected, "I never said it was a pineapple hea-" Then her eyes widened in shock. Who else had a pineapple shaped head? None other than Shikamaru--and the plan she and her friends had formed earlier to bring them together flashed through her mind.

"Oh," Tenten said mildly, placing the crystal back on the shelf. "Well if it's like _that_, then never mind."

"What?" Temari asked, looking suspiciously at Tenten. Hinata gave Tenten an odd look, deciding not to talk unless it looked like the two were going to kill each other

"Never mind," Tenten said, looking at other things on the shelf. "It's not important."

"What is it?!"

"Well…do you not want the pineapple because…oh, never mind." Tenten looked away, hiding a grin.

"Spit it out, Tenten!"

"Is it because of…_him?_"

"Who's _'him'?_"

"Well…Shikamaru. I was thinking Shikamaru."

Temari was silent for a few seconds while her face quickly turned red. "Wh-what?! That-that's crazy!" she spluttered. "What makes you think I like Sh-Shikamaru?"

"I…I never _said_ you liked Shikamaru," Tenten said in a defensive tone.

Inside, of course, she was doing backflips. _Yes!_

"W-well!" Temari, said wracking her brains for a comeback. "I _don't_ like him, Tenten, so let it go! And give me the stupid pineapple!" she grumbled, snatching the crystal.

Tenten shot Hinata a self-satisfied smirk while Temari made her purchase. "Wanna get lunch?" she asked innocently when Temari returned.

"Sure," she replied, checking Naruto's wallet. "I think I have enough."

They made their way to Ichiraku's in an awkward silence. Hinata was worried for Tenten's life, Tenten was thinking about what a good a job she'd done, and Temari had her mind on Shikamaru again.

_Great, now the weapon's girl knows,_ she thought. _I really hate my life right now._

But Temari couldn't shake the thought that Tenten wasn't doing this alone. And the coincidence that they had met up and just happened to walk into the same shop she was in? Tenten and Hinata had _nothing_ in common. They were friends, but Hinata was moreover friends with Sakura and Ino.

Sakura and Ino!

Those two conniving-! No matter. She would bide her time until she got all the facts. And she would have to try harder not to give away any details about herself in front of those two. _Especially __Ino_.

"T-Temari," Hinata said, nudging Temari out of her musings.

"What?" she asked, looking at the quiet girl.

Hinata pointed. "Look." Temari looked up and saw Ichiraku's right ahead. But sitting on one of the stools was Naruto. The orange jumpsuit made him hard to miss. Going inside the shop, Temari noticed that Naruto looked like he'd had no sleep for a week.

He started when he saw the girls. "You!" he yelled, glaring at Temari. "Gimme my wallet back!" Temari, who had long since pocketed the rest of his money, tossed the--now limp and empty--wallet at Naruto.

"Here you go," she said, grinning at his forlorn expression.

"You spent all my cash! That was supposed to last me for a month, at least!"

Tenten and Hinata hid their purchases behind their backs.

"Oh, well," Temari said, shrugging. "In the meantime, how about a bowl of ramen?" Naruto, never one to refuse ramen, grudgingly agreed.

They slurped their ramen hungrily. Temari, for some reason, thought the shapes in her ramen looked like Shikamaru.

Was she never to be free of this crush?!

-----------------------------------

At twilight, the four conspirators met at the dango shop again.

"Today went pretty well, for what it's worth," Sakura said, eating the last of her dango.

"Yeah, totally. Temari was _so_ quick to deny it all," Tenten said. Then, in a faux innocent move, she batted her eyes and said, "And I didn't even point fingers." They all burst out laughing, and Hinata managed a chuckle.

"Anyway," Ino said, wiping her eyes. "We have a week to get them together.

"H-how do you know, I-Ino?" Hinata asked.

Ino's eyes twinkled devilishly. "Oh, Hinata. How do I not?"

……………………………….................

A/N: There, seven pages, not three, are you satisfied? XD -- kidding!

I got this done at 2 am, so tell me if it seems rushed!

The next one will _really _get into fluff.


	4. In My Head

A/N: Now I've decided to write chapter 4! As promised, there will be fluff…and a little drama. XP

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the sky from his perch on the roof. Not a cloud in sight. With a sigh, he went back into his room. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky for three days, and he couldn't stop wishing there was _something_ he could do…

Something that didn't involve _her._

He shook his head, trying to erase the picture of the Sand village girl. Why was she always there, around every corner he wanted to turn? He remembered their encounter just yesterday…

* * *

Shikamaru gulped. Temari was sitting in the booth he was supposed to meet Chouji in. he himself was ten minutes late, and Chouji _still_ wasn't here! I could just sit in another booth, he mused. But Chouji made me _promise_ to sit in that _particular booth._ How troublesome.

With a sigh of defeat, Shikamaru slid into the seat across from Temari, his head low so she wouldn't see him blush.

"Shikamaru?" she asked, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Chouji," he grumbled. "You?"

"Waiting for Ino," she said, staring out the window. "She was on time yesterday. I wonder why she's late?"

"Probably had a wardrobe malfunction," Shikamaru said. He jumped as Temari burst out laughing.

"That would be _so_ like her," Temari giggled to his baffled expression. "Leave it to Ino to be half an hour late because her hair and shoes didn't match!"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, sitting up straighter. "Once we were hours late for a mission because Ino's skirt accidentally got bleached. She was so freaked, she bleached her shirt too, so she wouldn't 'be a curse on the fashion world'," he quoted. "What _I_ want to know is why she didn't just put on another outfit." Temari burst into another round of giggles. Shikamaru smiled. He loved the sound of her laugh…

"You okay, Shikamaru?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "You look spaced out. Earth to Shikamaru?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just…thinking."

"What about?" she asked. She had that same, genuinely curiously look on her face again.

Shikamaru felt his pulse quicken as he muttered, looking away, "Well, your laugh, actually." He waited for the scoff, the ridicule that was sure to come. Instead, he heard stifled giggles. Glancing up at Temari, he saw her covering her mouth, trying not to giggle. She gave up after another second, and burst out laughing.

"What, pray tell," she asked, wiping away a tear. "Is so wonderful about my laugh?" She examined his expression, then said, "Never mind, your face says it all. Now," she smiled, picking up a menu, "Let's eat!"

* * *

Shikamaru grunted and smacked his head against the wall. That was exactly the kind of thing that was driving him crazy! He _detested_ this, having her I his head all the time. It was like a disease.

_That makes Temari a disease, right?_

Shikamaru shook his head. She wasn't a disease.

She just needed to get out of his head.

* * *

"Temari, come on," Ino whined. "You promised."

"If this was a life-or-death situation," Temari groaned. "I choose death."

"Oh, come on, Temari," Sakura said, giving her a little push. "It won't be that bad."

"Sakura, get real," Temari scoffed. "How is going on a shopping trip with Ino not 'that bad'?"

"Hey!" Ino pouted. "I'm right here, you know. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Temari wondered for the umpteenth time how she had gotten mixed into this. She vaguely remembered talking to Ino about shopping, but she was on the run from Naruto at the time, and he was still trying to get back at her for stealing his wallet. Either way, Temari would rather go through _severe torture_ than go _shopping_ with _Ino_. Not that she didn't like shopping, but with Ino, it meant shopping from sunup to sundown, and right now, she needed some serious R&R (Naruto caught her just before sundown and they ended up destroying a training ground completely after their fight. _And_ Lady Tsunade made them clean it up).

Reluctantly, Temari allowed herself to be dragged into the shopping district. Naturally, Ino stopped by every store and bought at least one thing--_even pointless stuff that she would never use!_, Temari thought.

After about ten minutes of this, Sakura pointed down the street. "Hey, look!" Temari looked down and saw Chouji and--ugh--Shikamaru walking down the street. Chouji was ecstatic, but Shikamaru looked incredibly uncomfortable. Temari ducked back in before Shikamaru saw her.

"Guys, I think we should leave now," Temari said, her voice oddly high.

"Huh?" Ino asked, her mind still on shopping. "But we just--oh, look, Chouji and Shikamaru!"

"Ino! No!" Temari tried to cover her mouth in a last attempt to stop her. But it was too late.

"Hey, boys!" Ino yelled, waving. Temari made a lunge for Ino's throat, but Ino managed to dodge. Barely. Chouji waved back and began dragging Shikamaru behind him, who was obviously trying to slip away. And failing.

"Hey, Ino, Sakura, Temari," Chouji greeted. "We were just looking for you."

"What? 'We'?" Shikamaru mumbled, moving away from Chouji. "Who's 'we'?"

Temari couldn't help but giggle. Ino, Sakura, and Chouji busily began making lunch plans, Chouji saying the steak house, Sakura the dango shop. Shikamaru slid over to Temari.

"Wanna get out of here?" she whispered. He nodded, relieved. The two quickly turned around and vanished, unbeknownst to their friends.

* * *

Or so they thought.

"That was fantastic, Tenten," Ino told Chouji. Tenten appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, but our time is almost up," Tenten said. "Shouldn't we go for a more direct approach?"

"We will, Tenten," Sakura assured her. "In due time. And then," she added wickedly, "You can have _all _the time you want with _Neji._"

"Where's Hinata?" Ino interjected quickly, fearing Tenten's wrath.

"Oh, she's keeping an eye on the lovebirds to be," Tenten answered, giving Sakura a glare. The pink-haired kunoichi merely smiled sweetly.

"Good," Sakura nodded. "We don't want our plans to go awry."

* * *

"I can't believe how easily we got away," Temari commented.

"It was like they weren't even paying attention," Shikamaru agreed. "They weren't, really, but I at least expected Chouji to come after me, or something."

"Yeah."

The two walked in silence. They had wandered to the park, and at noon, it wasn't as crowded as it usually was. The silence was growing very awkward. Temari was searching her brain for something to talk about when Shikamaru suddenly flopped down on the grass. Temari stopped and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching clouds. For once, there are actually some in the sky."

Temari sat down next to him. She tried watching clouds, and thirty seconds later, she was bored. "How can you do this all day?" she asked, frustrated. "This is boring!"

"To you, maybe," he replied, not taking his eyes off the sky. "But to me, there isn't anything more interesting."

"That's because you're lazy."

"And you have too much impatience. Just like Naruto."

"Hey!" Temari said, offended. "Don't compare me with that hyperactive idiot!" Shikamaru chuckled. Temari huffed and stood up. "I'll leave you to your cloud-watching then," she said stiffly, walking away. Shikamaru didn't bother to say goodbye.

* * *

Hinata frowned. This was not the way it was supposed to go. Why was Temari leaving? The idea _was_ to get them alone, and worked for about ten minutes.

"Ino?" Hinata said, speaking into her microphone. "We have a problem."

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Okay, girls," Ino said brightly. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Every other hand went up. Ino called together a last-minute sleepover to reassess the Temari/Shikamaru situation. Of course, Temari didn't know that, but Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata did.

"Okay, Sakura," Ino said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sakura replied eagerly.

"Do you think you would ever go out with Lee?"

"Hmm." Sakura thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe. He's not too bad."

"My turn! My turn!" Tenten giggled.

"Okay, Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…ask Neji out."

At this, Tenten stopped smiling and her face went white as a sheet. "You can't make me," she gasped, while everyone cracked up at her horrorstruck face.

"Yes we can," Sakura sing-songed mockingly. "It's truth or dare, remember?"

Ino whipped out her phone and hit a button on speed dial. Tenten covered her face with her hands as Ino began talking. "Hello, Neji?" she said. "Meet Tenten at the park bench at noon tomorrow. She has something _super_ important to talk to you about." She snapped her phone shut with a triumphant grin.

"Tenten, are you all right?" Hinata asked, poking her friend in the shoulder.

Tenten was silent for a long while, her face obscured by her hands. "Temari?" she asked suddenly, sounding like she was about to cry. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Temari said boldly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it. She didn't like the look on Ino's face, that sly, subtly _evil_ look. Temari swallowed, feeling sick. Ino whispered something in Tenten's ear, making them both snicker.

"Temari," Tenten said, her voice a little clearer. "I dare you to go out on a date with Shikamaru."

Temari felt her heart stop. A _date? A date?!_ With _Shikamaru?!?!_

"Oh, dear, I do believe she went into shock," Sakura commented. "Temari?" When she didn't answer, Sakura became alarmed. "Temari!" Temari snapped to attention.

"Sorry, Sakura," she apologized. "I was just thinking." _Thinking about how much fuel I just gave to Ino to make my life a living hell,_ she thought with a wary glance at Ino, who was smiling in triumph.

"Stop worrying so much," Ino said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Shikamaru likes you, you have the easy job."

"What?" Temari was hit by another wave of shock. "He does _not_."

"Of course he does," Sakura piped up. "You haven't noticed how he looks at you?"

"I thought that was because I was annoying him."

"W-well, my Byakugan c-can tell he r-relaxes more w-when he's around you," Hinata mumbled. Temari turned to stare at Hinata, who flinched under the intensity of her look.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"U-um, truth?"

"Why are you guys trying to get me to go out with Shikamaru?"

The room was deathly quiet. Ino and Sakura shared flabbergasted looks, Hinata looked away. Tenten was the one that finally broke the awkward silence.

"Well, the gig's up, I guess," she said, getting to her feet. She looked hard at Temari and said, "We only did it for you. You two are a match made in heaven, but the both of you are too pigheaded to realize it. You two _like_ each other, but you also can't stand each other. We were hoping you'd get past that and finally get together, but it seemed you guys needed a little push."

Temari blinked. "Do you guys really think that?"

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Temari, the whole village thinks it! _Knows_ it, as a matter of fact."

"But, I _don't_ like him!" Temari insisted. "He's a lazy-ass, and he does _nothing_ all day, and he--he--" Temari wracked her brains for better excuses, but could find nothing. Ino filled in some of the blanks for her--even though they weren't exactly the insults Temari had in mind.

"He's cute, and he's sweet," Ino prompted. "He's loyal, and he's caring. He's fun to be with, and he loves you just as much as you love him. Face it, Temari."

Temari's face was clouded in shadows, and he friends patiently waited for her answer. Instead she got quickly to her feet and said, "I need some time to think, okay?" And with that she was gone.

Ino glared at Tenten. "Was there a _reason_ you told her everything?"

Tenten shrugged. "Yes, Hinata wasn't going to answer. She had to find out sooner or later, anyway."

"Tenten's right," Sakura piped up. "Let's leave her alone for a while."

* * *

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!"

The boy in question winced. It sounds like his mom found the tea set he broke. Well, there's no going back now. His mom would be ready to kill anyone that came within range for the next few hours. Might as well kill time walking.

Getting up from his position on the ground, he started walking through the village. The streets were silent as he walked slowly through. His footsteps echoed loudly as his shadow danced across the walls. And then, there was another sound. It was quiet at first, but it steadily increased in volume, as well as frequency. Shikamaru noticed it, and tried to identify it.

It sounded like…footsteps?

Shikamaru stopped and waited for the footsteps to reach him. A figure was clearly in view, but the person was too far away to identify. He squinted, wondering who else in the village would possibly be out walking this late, other than himself, of course. The first thing that became visible to see was splashed in moonlight, but only for a brief second. A head of sandy-blonde hair.

_Temari?,_ Shikamaru thought, not quite understanding. _What could possibly bring her out so late? _It was only when he heard the muffled sobs that he realized that she was crying.

Just before she moved past him, he gently stopped her. "Temari?" he asked, truly concerned. "What's wrong?" At his voice, she stiffened.

"Let me go," she snapped, feebly pushing him away. "Get away from me."

Naturally, he only held on tighter. "What happened, Temari?"

"I hate you."

She spoke so softly, he almost didn't hear her. But he did. And he was completely shocked. She glared at him, trying again to push him away. "I hate you," she repeated. "You damn lazy bastard! I hate you! I hate you! Let me go! I hate you!!"

Instead, Shikamaru pulled her into a hug. "I know," he told her as she struggled. "It's okay. Just…stop crying." Temari struggled for a while longer, but her attacks steadily became weaker. Eventually, she stood there as Shikamaru held her.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. She sniffed and held on tightly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Shikamaru took her to his house. Yoshino took one look at Temari's teary face and Shikamaru's soaked shirt and took Temari without another word. Shikamaru was glad. He didn't want to have to explain anything to his mom.

Going back outside, he continued on his walk. Once he was a decent ways away from his house, he stopped and looked around. There was no one in sight. Yet he had felt a presence…watching him. Shaking his head, he continued to walk. He couldn't shake the conviction that he was being followed, though.

Shikamaru walked straight to the training grounds. Once again, he stopped and looked around. Now he _knew_ he was being watched.

"Show yourself," he said. The ground rumbled, then split. A young man, no older than twenty, at the most, appeared.

"Hi!" the man greeted cheerfully. His dark green eyes sparkled as he teetered on a rock, then fell on his back, wincing. "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head, further messing up his dark locks of hair. He gave Shikamaru another cheerful smile and said sheepishly, "I guess I don't have my balance back yet."

Shikamaru was slowly losing respect for this man. "Are you supposed to be a shinobi?"

The man looked surprised, then thoughtful. "I was a shinobi, but I killed half the people in my village, so I guess I'm a missing-nin. Too bad no one misses me." He laughed wildly, and Shikamaru stifled the urge to strangle this aggravating person.

"Why are you here? How did you get into the village?"

The green-eyed man answered calmly, "I put the guards to sleep for a minute. It was much easier than one would think. And I'm her to kill someone very important to me."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking," the man said, wagging a finger at Shikamaru. "You think I'm crazy. I'm perfectly sane. She's important to me because she caused me a lot of pain."

"She?" With a growing feeling of dread, Shikamaru realized exactly who he was after. "You mean Temari."

"Yes!" the man said, clapping gleefully. "Exactly! Where is she? Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said, pulling out a few kunai. "But you're never going to get to her. I won't let you."

The man looked curiously at Shikamaru. "You're very attached to that kunoichi, aren't you?" Shikamaru stiffened, then moved into a defensive position. The man continued, "Attachment will cause you nothing else but suffering I this world. Or do you like the feeling of losing people close to you?"

A memory of Asuma as he lay dying flashed through Shikamaru's mind. He gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

"How would you feel if Temari lay dying and there was nothing you could do about it?" the man asked. "Blood flowing from a wound that you could do nothing to stop-"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled, lunging for the man. He was gone in an instant, reappearing some ten yards away.

"You _are_ attached to that girl," the man said, his face filled with awe. "This is better than I expected!"

Shikamaru appeared next to him, stabbing him in both arms. Then Shikamaru moved quickly, forming the necessary hand signs.

"Kage mane no jutsu!"

The man froze, unable to move. Shikamaru formed a few more hand signs.

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

Shadow hands climbed up the man's body, stopping at the base of his collarbone, struggling to move upwards, but forcefully being pushed downwards.

_Amazing,_ Shikamaru thought. _This guy is chock full of chakra. Since I used it on that sound nin, it's been nearly impossible to stop._ Shikamaru tried again to strangle the intruder. His shadow hand slowly inched up. With a sudden flare of chakra, the stranger broke free of the jutsu, sending Shikamaru sprawling.

_But I guess he's one of the few that _can_ stop it._

The stranger removed the kunai from his arms, smiling coldly. "Did you really think that would kill me? I'm an infamous S-ranked missing nin. But I have to hand it to you," he added, healing his wounds.

Shikamaru wanted to die. The guy was a medic! Or at least had medical skills. "That kunai trick was nice. But you're sadly out of your league," the man finished, flexing his arms. He frowned. "Huh," he murmured. "Not quite one-hundred percent."

"Who _are_ you?" Shikamaru growled. "And what did Temari do to you?"

"I don't feel like answering your second question," the man answered, leaning over Shikamaru. He grinned evilly. "But as for the first, you may call me Katsuo Izanagi."

* * *

A/N: Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger! X3 Anyway, it's about time I got back to the main plot. We'll be seeing some more fluff in the next chapter!


	5. You're With Me

A/N: I'm writing this before I can understand what it is that I'm writing, so… --_--

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino called. "Temari's here!"

Temari squirmed uncomfortably. Yoshino didn't have to look _that_ happy she was here. Ino and Chouji were right outside, anyway, talking about something or other. And it didn't help that she was looking forward to seeing him again. After yesterday…

* * *

"_I hate you!" she screamed. "I hate you! Let me go! I hate you!!"_

_Shikamaru pulled her into a hug. "I know," he told her as she struggled. "It's okay. Just…stop crying."_

* * *

_His voice was so soothing,_ Temari thought. _And so sad._

"Temari." She glanced up and saw him smiling. At _her._

"Shikamaru, hi." she said. "Uh, Ino and Chouji are waiting outside, so…"

"Right." He sighed. "I really don't want to go out with Ino right now."

Temari snorted as they walked outside. "You think I do? Chouji…forgot to mention Ino was coming."

"How troublesome," he muttered.

Temari opened the door. The second she stepped through the doorway, she wanted to go back inside. Ino tackled her in a hug, yanking Shikamaru outside as she did so. Chouji stood by, watching. Temari pushed the excited blonde off of her.

"Well, then, guys," Ino said, brushing herself off. "It's four o'clock now, so we'll shop until the sun goes down! Let's go!" She grabbed Chouji's arm and started walking. Temari was about to follow, but then Shikamaru stopped her.

She shot him a questioning look, but he just said, "Wait a few seconds, Temari."

Ino was busy prattling off about something to Chouji, so she didn't notice when the dark-haired boy and the girl with him quietly turned around and walked quickly in the other direction.

* * *

"I don't believe she didn't notice," Temari commented. Shikamaru shrugged. Temari glared. "And I also can't believe you're still watching clouds!"

"It's relaxing," he protested. "And why are you so worked up for? You can't sit still."

Temari stopped pacing for a moment to glare at him before continuing, "I just don't want to get dragged away with Ino, that's all."

He sighed. "How troublesome. And I here I was thinking that there would actually be a minute before you started becoming annoying."

A vein pulsed on Temari's forehead. "What'd you say, you lazy-ass punk?

"I said, I was thinking that-"

Temari grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close to her face. "You want me to put you in the hospital again, you bastard?"

Shikamaru smiled weakly. "That would be troublesome. So, no."

Suddenly, Temari got an idea. "All right, then," she said, dropping him. "I have a new plan that may or may not put you in the hospital. Wanna hear it?"

"Actually, I'd much rather-" Shikamaru cut his words short at the crazed look in her eyes. They gleamed mischievously, and she let out an evil chuckle. A chill went down his spine

"It's been a while since I'd had a chance to go all-out," she said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Here's my plan--wanna spar?"

Shikamaru gave her a long look before getting to his feet. "We shouldn't fight in a civilian park. Let's go into the for-" Temari grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him off before he finished his sentence.

* * *

Sakura, who "happened" to be in the park at that time, saw the whole thing. She tapped the radio in her ear. "Ino, we may have a problem."

After a moment, Ino replied. "What sort of problem?"

"Temari and Shikamaru are going to fight. I don't know where, exactly, but she's heading towards the forest."

"…That's not good. That's not good at all."

"Remember what happened when she went after Sasuke a few years ago?"

"Like I said… that's not good at all."

"Should I stop them?"

"No. Maybe this is the right sort of push they need. Besides, if she kicks his ass, it'll be funny."

"Still, I think I should do some surveillance. From a safe distance, of course."

"You do that. And do me a few favors while you're there."

"What?"

"First of all, bring a camera, just in case. And second…"

"Yes?"

"Try not to get flattened by a stray attack."

* * *

Temari cracked her knuckles impatiently. "Hurry up, lazy-ass."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru took his time walking into the clearing.

"Finally," Temari grumbled. Opening her fan, she shot several gusts of wind at him. He dodged them easily. _Hmm,_ she thought. _He's gotten faster._

Shikamaru retaliated with a few paper bombs. Those were easy enough to repel, but then Temari noticed his shadow coming around behind her at amazing speed. She barely had time to perform a substitution jutsu before it reached her.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome. Looks like this is going to take longer than I thought." He released the jutsu, and a log dropped down in her place.

Temari peered out from behind her hiding spot. Shikamaru wasn't even moving, he was just…standing there. Wasn't he even going to _try_ to find her? _No_, she realized, _he's just waiting for me to make the first move. If that's what he wants…_

Shikamaru narrowly avoided a barrage of kunai as Temari attacked. Temari swung her fan at him. It missed, but a cut started bleeding on his arm. After a closer look, he realized the top of her fan was laced with kunai.

Performing the necessary hand signs, he shouted, "Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" Two shadow arms shot out, binding Temari. She smirked as the hands reached her neck, and she vanished in a puff of smoke. "Shadow clone? Damn!"

"I'm right here!" Temari called, leaping down at him. He stopped her with a kunai, but it snapped under the pressure of her fan. Temari threw attack after attack at him, and he couldn't land a single hit. In a desperate move, he threw down a paper bomb, which allowed him to hide, and destroyed the shadow clone.

The real Temari frowned. Why wasn't he using his shadow techniques? He used the Shadow Strangle Jutsu all of once, and he didn't use the regular, Shadow Possession Jutsu. Maybe he _did_ realize that she was trying to run down his chakra. Did he see through her plan? _No,_ she thought. _He's just being cautious. When I don't vanish like a clone, he'll think it's the real me. Now, where is he? _She scanned the area, detecting none of his presence.

"Psst." She froze. "Temari, behind you." She flinched, biting her thumb and turned around. Shikamaru smirked at her shocked face. That smirk quickly vanished as she drew her finger across her fan.

"Wind style! Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Suddenly, half the forest was a flurry of bark and wind that stung to the touch. Shikamaru went flying and Temari barely held her ground as the jutsu spun wildly out of control. By the time she managed to close her fan and end the jutsu, almost the entire forest was leveled, and Shikamaru was gone.

"Shikamaru?" Her lone voice spread unanswered across the forest--or what was left of it. "Come on, lazy-ass this isn't funny!" She leaped down and started frantically blowing logs away. "Shikamaru! Where are you?!"

Suddenly, a light flashed. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough. Temari ran over and blasted the logs out of the way. There was Shikamaru, a shallow cut over his eye and his leg twisted at an odd angle, but otherwise unhurt. She dropped her fan and reached down to pull him out, but suddenly realized she couldn't move.

"Gotcha," he said with a weak smile. Temari glanced down and saw a knuckle knife stabbed into her shadow.

_He's developed his jutsu that much?_

"Sneaky bastard," Temari hissed.

"Relax," he said, an unfamiliar gleam in his eye. With his free hand, he pulled her face closer. He whispered, "I just didn't want you to move before I do this." And he kissed her.

Temari's eyes shot wide open. She wanted to pull away, but, because of the justu, she couldn't. (At least that's what she told herself.) She stared to get dizzy. She'd taken a CPR class once, but this was nothing like that. It kept going on and on. Slowly her eyes started to close. And then it was over. Shikamaru sighed contentedly, pulling the knife out of the ground. Temari was able to move again, but she sat there frozen, staring at him.

"Well, at least I could do that," he mused.

"Shikamaru?" she said in a small voice.

He looked at her, but she said nothing. Instead, she gently brought his face back to hers.

* * *

Sakura snapped the last photo, a huge smile on her face that threatened to split her face in half. _They're so wrapped up in each other, they won't even notice,_ she thought smugly. She tapped her radio.

"Ino, it's a success. They're together," she crowed.

"Really?" Ino replied with poorly concealed excitement. "Are you positive?"

"Completely. They just had a make-out session and are in the process of a second one. He kissed her first, then she kissed him. And I have so many pictures…"

"Hang on, Sakura." Sakura heard a muffled squeal of delight that lasted a full thirty seconds. Calmer now, Ino continued, "All right, I'm releasing the jutsu…now." Sakura felt a light sting on her finger where the seal was, and then the pain went away as fast as it came. She grinned.

"We did it."

* * *

"Work faster, slowpoke. We're almost there," Temari said, helping Shikamaru along.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "If you had a broken leg, let's see how fast you could go."

"Shut up and hobble. That cut on your head is still bleeding. Think it'll need stitches?"

"Nah."

They moved in silence for a little while. Temari was about to say something in the awkward silence when Tenten appeared.

As in, out if thin air.

"Hi, Temari!" she said, happily clapping her hand down on her friend's arm as Temari yelped.

"H-hi, Tenten," she gasped. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Good to know. Whoa," she said, eyeing Shikamaru. "What happened to you?"

"This _troublesome woman_, happened," he snipped.

"Shut up," Temari grumbled. Tenten watched them with wide eyes.

"Oh, okay, then," she said, looking uncomfortable. "Well, I'll just alert the hospital you're coming, then. You know how they don't like to be surprised. Well, bye!" She vanished without another word.

"…Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that more than a little suspicious, or is it just me?"

"It's troublesome, but you're probably right."

They arrived at the hospital just as Sakura was rounding the corner, balancing a pile of papers in one hand and signing documents with the other. She glanced up when the door opened, and her face brightened.

"Shikamaru, Temari!" she greeted, her arm wobbling crazily under the weight of the papers. "Which of you is injured?"

"That'd be me," Shikamaru mumbled, lifting his leg slightly. He winced. "Ow."

"Now that won't do," Sakura murmured, dumping her load of papers into the hands of a frightened looking nurse. "Come on, Nara. Let's get you healed." She was about to take him off of Temari's shoulders, then paused. "You come too, Temari." She walked off, the terrified nurse right on her heels.

"Come on, then, lazy-ass," Temari said, walking along after Sakura. "Let's get you patched up."

* * *

"Well, I think that's everything," Sakura deduced, looking at her checklist. "No sparring for a few days, because the bone isn't one hundred percent yet. Other than that, you're fine. Oh, and the scar over your eyes should vanish by the time your leg gets better."

"Got it, doctor," Shikamaru teased. "I think a genius like me can remember that."

"You're certainly in a good mood. I wonder why?" She shot a curious glance at Temari, who turned red. Sakura inwardly smirked.

"So, lazy-ass," Temari said, hurriedly changing the subject. "I'll give you three days before I whip your ass again, all right?"

"You caught me by surprise," he protested. "And I could've killed you when you let your guard down!"

"But you didn't," she said smugly. Now it was Shikamaru's turn to turn red.

"Yeah, well," he mumbled. "See you later, Sakura." He quickly left, Temari right behind him.

Sakura watched them go, rolling her eyes. "Lovebirds," she muttered.

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Temari called again, grinning. "Wait up! I'm running out of steam!"

Shikamaru, who was several paces ahead, suddenly stopped, spinning around and grabbing Temari by the shoulders as she ran into him.

"Wha-?"

And then his lips were on hers again, and she could say no more. When he finally let go, she stepped back, still feeling the tingling sensations on her lips from the kiss.

"You should warn me before you do that," she said crossly.

"You seemed to enjoy it otherwise," he replied, smirking at her annoyed face.

"Yeah, but-" She wracked her brains for a witty retort, but could think of none.

"Come with me," he said, pulling her arm. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Stop being the clichéd lover. You just don't anyone to see while you kiss me."

"Is that a crime? Why?"

"Because shut up."

* * *

Tenten watched them with a smirk. They were so cute, and blissfully oblivious. And it was so easy for them to fall for each other. Not to mention they got together right on the deadline Ino set. It was all so simple.

This was almost too easy.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, Tenten, I'll make it harder. Bwahahahaha!


	6. Izanagi Appears

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the uber-long update!! I swear, from now on, I _will_ update weekly! So, for now, enjoy chapter six!

* * *

"_Shikamaru," Temari whispered. She was standing right in front of him, but he felt miles away._

"_Temari, what-" he started, but then noticed she was bleeding._

"_Shikamaru," she whispered again._

"_You're hurt," he gasped. "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital." He stepped towards her, but she just moved further away with every step. Her wound was seriously bleeding now, but she didn't seem to notice._

"_Why didn't you save me?" she asked him, clasping her hand over her wound. "You told me you would protect me. Why didn't you protect me?" She slowly sank to the ground, blood tricking from between her fingers. A trickle of blood fell from her mouth, the light slowly fading from her eyes._

"_Temari!" Shikamaru screamed, running towards her but only getting farther away. "Temari!" A man appeared, grinning crazily._

_And the wild laughter surrounded him._

* * *

Shikamaru jackknifed straight up in his bed, soaked in a cold sweat. He stumbled out of bed, going to the bathroom. Once he was done throwing up, he washed out his mouth and his face. Looking into the mirror, his face dripping wet, he could still hear the wild laughter. Who was it?

He frowned. There was a man in his dream. He tried to remember the face, but the dream slipped away. Whoever it was, why couldn't he remember him?

That wasn't good.

* * *

He gazed down at her sleeping figure, watching her breathe in and out. He sighed. She was alive. That was all he needed to know. He ought to leave, but he felt compelled to stay, to stay by her side. But he had to go. Lightly, he brushed her cheek with his fingers, then turned to the window.

"You're very bad at breaking and entering," Temari said.

Shikamaru whipped around, his eyes wide. "How did you-"

"I'm a light sleeper." Temari sat up, yawning. "Any particular reason you came in here at-" She glanced at the clock. "-Two in the morning?"

"No, not really," he said, trying and failing to sound offhand. Temari snorted.

"What, did you have a nightmare?"

Shikamaru flinched. He _hated_ that way she said it as if she knew from the start. "Um, kind of?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well, as you can see, I'm alive and well. Can I go back to sleep now?"

To her surprise, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sure," he said with his crooked smile. He turned back to the window and climbed onto the windowsill.

"Shikamaru?" Temari said softly. His dream flashed through his mind--she had spoken in that same tone. He turned around quickly, alarmed. Temari cleared her throat and pointed to her mouth. "My lips are _here._"

He relaxed. "Oops," he said. "I must have missed my mark. Let me try again." He bent down and kissed her temple. "Missed again." He put his knee on the bed and kissed her cheek. "Hmm," he muttered. "A little more to the side." He bent forward even more and kissed her other cheek. He kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed.

"Shikamaru?" Temari giggled very girlishly. He grinned at the blush beginning to form on her face.

"I'm sure I won't miss this time," he whispered.

"Um, Shikamaru?" Temari mumbled. "I'm not really a light sleeper. I just went to bed ten minutes ago."

"I figured," he replied, kissing her nose. "No one sleeps _that_ light."

And then his lips met his mark.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke to sunlight pouring in through the window. Which meant it was after dawn. Which meant his mother would be up. Which then led to him being utterly and completely screwed.

"Dammit!" he hissed, hopping out of the bed. He pulled on his boots, glancing at Temari. At least they were both fully clothed. He leaped out the window, trying exceptionally hard to stay in the shadows. It wasn't until he climbed into his room that he realized he'd forgotten his flak jacket. _Crap._

He quickly took a shower and put on some clean clothes, trying to act as though everything was normal. When he went downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon, he was greeted by his mother. His father was nowhere in sight. _Hiding probably,_ he thought.

"G'morning mom," he said, yawning. He appeared not to notice as she glared holes into him.

"Where were you all night?" she asked finally.

He swallowed heavily before answering, "What do you mean? I was sleeping in bed." Not his bed though, technically.

"I mean that you were not in your bed this morning," she ground out. "You were not in your bed last night after midnight, and you aren't wearing your favorite flak jacket. So I'll ask you one more time--_where were you?_" Shikamaru winced. She noticed the flak jacket, huh? _Dammit._

"I went out and watched the stars, for a change," he said slowly. "To see if they're any better than clouds." His mother was still glaring, so he reluctantly added, "I was with Temari."

Yoshino's face softened. "Ohh, a midnight stroll with your girlfriend? I hope you had a good time."

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said, remembering the feel of her lips on his.

* * *

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Ino said slyly.

Temari, who was drinking a glass of water, choked on it. "Wh-wha?"

"I meant with Shikamaru," Ino continued. "You would not _believe_ the noise you two were making. So, was it good?"

"_What?_" Temari gasped. "No-we didn't--agh! Nothing happened, Ino, we were just kissing." She clapped her hand over her mouth while Ino looked triumphant. _Crap, I wasn't going to tell her that._

"That's all I needed to know," Ino said in a strange voice.

"Ino?" Temari asked warily. She almost sounded like…

"What?" Ino asked, her voice returning to normal. "Did you need something?"

"Nothing," Temari said slowly, still staring at the blonde. There was something about her voice. For a minute there, she almost sounded like…

_No, I'm just being paranoid,_ Temari thought. _I'm just over-thinking things. There's no possible way…_

"…say?" Ino asked.

"What?" Temari said, startled out of her reverie.

"Get your ears checked Temari," Ino giggled. "I said, do you want to go out somewhere? I've got something to show you. What do you say?"

"Um, a-actually, I wanted to go find Tenten," Temari said nervously, backing away. "I need to talk about her about something that's been driving me crazy."

Ino frowned. "I'll go with you, I need to talk to Ten-"

"No, no, really," Temari said hurriedly. "It's okay, you just have fun shopping, or something, all right?" Temari saw surprise flicker through Ino's eyes. And something else--anger?

"Well, all right. Have fun," Ino said.

"Great, bye!" Temari raced off, leaving a stunned Ino behind.

_No doubt about it,_ Temari thought. _Something's up._ She raced for the Hokage's office.

* * *

"No, you can't go in there!" the intern whined, pulling on Temari's sleeve fruitlessly.

Temari wrenched her arm away, glaring holes into the girl. "Try and stop me!"

"You don't have an appointment, or anything!" the intern insisted, trembling under Temari's gaze, but standing firm.

"So?"

"You can't see the Hokage without permission!"

"Oh, well. As the Kazekage's sister, I give myself permission."

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Oh, suck it up."

"Lady Shizune will be very angry with me for if I let you in."

"Too bad. I've go to see the Hokage right now."

"What's going on here?" Shizune walked out from the Hokage's office, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness, Lady Shizune! This woman has been trying to-"

"Oh, there you are Temari. Lady Tsunade had been looking for you."

"What?" the intern said, shocked. "But I thought-"

"Not a problem, Shizune. Just give this one a refresher on how to treat liaisons from the Sand Village."

"Not a problem. Go on in."

"Thanks."

"And as for _you…_"

"Eep!"

* * *

"Glad to see you could make it, Temari," Tsunade greeted as Temari entered.

"I needed to talk to you anyway," Temari shrugged.

"I have a message for you from your brother, Gaara." Tsunade pulled out a scroll from the mess of papers on her desk, handing it to Temari. She quickly unfurled it and read:

_Temari,_

_Katsuo Izanagi has been sighted near Konoha. You are __not__ to leave the Village under __any__ circumstances. Remain as if you hadn't read this. Do not alert anyone of this, especially those close to you in the Village._

_Remember that Izanagi's specialty is genjutsu. You are just as susceptible to this as anyone else. Even more so than usual. If anyone is acting strangely, they may or may not be under Izanagi's control. __Take __extreme __caution__._

_If you find yourself in a situation where Izanagi or one under his control is attempting to take your life, use the thing I gave you._

_Gaara_

"Great, thanks," Temari said. "This is exactly what I needed to see. Would you happen to have any matches?"

"I've got a lighter," Tsunade said, handing it to her. Temari flicked it open and set it to the scroll. Once the scroll was completely on fire, Temari tossed it into the trash can.

"If that starts to get out of hand, just toss it out the window," Temari told her. "And can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Can you have someone keeping tabs on Ino? I'm a bit worried about her."

"Not a problem."

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade."

As the door shut, Tsunade looked at the wastepaper basket. The flame was climbing higher by the second. Sure was a lot of stuff in that basket. She opened the window and threw it outside, into the pond in front of the Hokage's Office. As she watched it fall, she thought vaguely about how irritated the elders would be. She smiled and closed the window as the basket hit the water, splashing several passing civilians.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, have you seen Ino?" Temari asked. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Nope," Sakura replied, swallowing her dango. "Haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Crap," Temari muttered. She ran out of the store and immediately spotted Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey, Temari," Tenten called, oblivious to her friend's distress. "We're looking for Sakura. Have you-"

"She's in the dango shop," Temari breathed. "But have either of you seen Ino?"

"W-we were looking for her t-too," Hinata stuttered. "We d-didn't see her a-anywhere."

Temari spotted a head of blonde hair and raced towards it. "Ino," she called, grabbing her friend's shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

Ino looked at Temari blankly. "Oh, there you are. Remember that thing I wanted to show you? I think I ought to show you now."

"What?" Temari shook her head and continued, "Never mind, I need to get the Hokage to look at you, I'm really hoping you're just acting weird because you're Ino, but-"

Ino grabbed Temari's wrist with surprising force. "I _really_ think you should come with me now, Temari," she said tightly.

"Jeez," Temari said. "Ino that really hurts-"

"Can you hear me, Temari?" Ino said. Temari froze. That wasn't Ino's voice. It seemed her suspicions were correct.

"Katsuo," she breathed, her eyes wide.

_Well…damn._

"You can hear me, right?" Katsuo said. Ino slowly pulled out a kunai and held it to her neck. "Now go with the girl--before I make her kill herself." Pressing the metal into her neck, Temari could see a trickle of blood flow down her neck.

"All right," she said hoarsely. "I'll do what you want."

Ino/Katsuo smiled. "Great."

* * *

Temari kept her free hand behind her neck, slowly pushing chakra into the paper hidden there. _All right, let's review,_ Temari thought. _I've been captured by Izanagi, even though I've been told a __billion__ times not to, Ino is under his control, and his genjutsu is crazy powerful. If Gaara's plan doesn't work, I'm screwed. Right._

"Here we are," Katsuo said cheerfully. Temari glanced around. They were at least twenty minutes away from the village. In the middle of the Forest of Death, no less.

_Well isn't __this__ just peachy?,_ Temari thought sourly.

"After all this time, I finally get to kill you!" Katsuo said excitedly. "I've been thinking about how best to make this work--should I torture you? Or perhaps tie you up while you watch me kill your friends! Maybe I should just cut your vein and watch you slowly bleed to death…"

"I'd rather have myself and everyone else get out alive," Temari said casually. "Except for you, of course."

Katsuo looked at her and frowned. "Why aren't you upset? You should be shrieking hysterically, or begging for your life. Why are you being so calm?"

She shrugged. "Besides the fact that there are probably ANBU on their way, I doubt you're strong enough to kill me."

Ino's face twisted in anger. "We'll see about that!" Katsuo roared. Ino let go and lunged for Temari. She leapt back, pulling out a small fan.

_Thank you, Naruto!,_ she thought, opening the razor-edged fan. Using one hand to hold the fan, and the other--the one holding the paper--she moved in front of her chest, making a clumsily defensive position. Ino's body pulled out a kunai for each hand and made a wild slash at Temari. She easily dodged, and raised her fan to make the lethal strike--but she hesitated.

Another slash aimed at Temari was missed for the most part, but not completely avoided. Her large fan fell to the ground with a loud clatter as her sash snapped. As Ino's body attacked again, Temari observed how she moved.

_Her movements are similar to that of a puppets, but unlike the fluid motion of Kankurou's puppets, Ino's body moves around a lot more clumsily, as if the puppeteer was trying it for the first time,_ Temari thought. _If I can retaliate without hurting her too badly, I will be able to knock her out and break the genjutsu._

"Think I'm weak now, Temari?" Katsuo screamed, attacking Temari. "Am I weak now?" Temari winced as a kunai sliced her cheek and arm.

"Yeah," she replied, kicking Ino's stomach. All the air in the blonde's lungs rushed out. "Just a little bit." With a crack to the head with the fan, Ino crumpled at Temari's feet.

"Damn you," Katsuo whispered before Ino passed out.

"Sorry, Ino," Temari said, placing the chakra filled paper on her friend's forehead. "But you're going to wake up with one hell of a headache." She placed her hands together and shouted, "Kai!"

The sudden flare of chakra alerted the ANBU as to where Temari was. The squad arrived to see Ino unconscious on the ground and Temari using her ripped sash to bandage her wound. "Nice to see you made it at a good time," she commented dryly, eyeing the ANBU.

"We're here to escort you back to the village," the squad leader said stiffly. "Come with us." Temari snorted, stuffing her razor-edged fan into her hidden pocket.

"Yeah, give me a sec," Temari said, disregarding their glares. She finished tying her makeshift sling, then pointed to the blonde beside her. "Take her someplace safe until you're positive the genjutsu cast on her has been released entirely," she told them. The squad leader motioned and one of the ANBU picked up Ino and vanished into the trees. Temari grabbed her large fan and said, "_Now_ you can escort me back to the village."

* * *

The purple-haired ANBU girl told Temari on their way back, "Lady Tsunade wants to know exactly what happened. And you need to see a medic. Are you positive you are all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Temari said. "What _I_ want to know is why you guys didn't stop Ino from kidnapping me."

"We were not able to detect her chakra presence near you," the ANBU replied. "It was assumed you were going somewhere on your own."

"You didn't have anyone watching her?"

"Yes. But at the time, she was in her family's flower shop."

"Can't you guys tell a clone from the real deal?"

The ANBU fell silent, and Temari was glad. The last thing she needed was more frustration.

Shikamaru met Temari at the hospital. The ANBU had left as soon as she was clearly in sight of another shinobi.

"You're bleeding," he said, looking at her stained sash. "A _lot._"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Temari said, walking right past him. Shikamaru turned and walked beside her.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," he shot back, watching Temari smirk. "How deeply were you cut?" he asked, gently touching her arm. She flinched away. "Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I didn't-"

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you now," Temari snapped. "So just _leave me alone._" Shikamaru recoiled in shock, then his face hardened.

"But why-"

"_Leave, _Shikamaru."

"_Fine,_" he snapped back. He spun around and stalked off.

Temari refused to turn around until she was at the doors. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw Shikamaru about to round the corner. "I only said that for you," she said softly. "Believe that I love you, Shikamaru."

As if he heard her, he spun around, but Temari had already vanished through the doors.

………………………………....

A/N: Lovers quarrel? X3


	7. Matchmakers Unite?

A/N: I just finished writing this, so tell me what you think!

………………………

"I could treat you to dinner. What do you think?"

"Uh, Shika, I really don't know-"

"Aw, it'll be fun. At least think about it."

"Well, maybe-"

"Great! I'll talk to you later, Ino."

Ino watched him walk down the street and vanish into the crowd. Hysterics were near, and so she bolted for her family flower shop. By the time she got there, hyperventilating was moments away, and she was trembling like a leaf. Sakura was busy examining a bouquet of lilies, and was startled when Ino grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Ino." When she noticed her best friend's expression, she asked, alarmed, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Ino didn't answer, but instead pulled Sakura to her room. Once they were inside, Ino locked and bolted the door. After which she immediately burst into tears, crying hysterically. Sakura, who had seen one too many of these, hugged her friend tightly.

"Now, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"S-S-Shikamaru," Ino hiccuped. "He-he must b-be mad at T-Temari, o-or somet-thing, 'cause he-he j-just a-asked m-me out t-to d-dinner!" And then she broke out into another fit of sobs.

"Come on, Ino," Sakura said soothingly. "It'll work out somehow."

"H-How?" Ino said through her tears. "I-I don't k-k-know h-how i-it'll w-work o-out. E-even af-after w-we g-got them t-togeth-ther, h-how c-could he?"

"Come on Ino," Sakura said. "Wash your face. That's what you really need now."

Ino stumbled into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water until her face went numb. After she wiped her face dry, she went back into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"This is the _third time,_" she said frustratedly. "Either he doesn't like Temari anymore, or they had a fight. We both know the first one wouldn't be true in a million years, but what could they have fought over?"

"I don't know," Sakura sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Ever since the genjutsu on you was broken a week ago, he's been trying to ask you out?"

"Pretty much. It was _so_ embarrassing," Ino groaned. "To think I was under a genjutsu the whole time! Tenten's probably still laughing."

"Well, you could've killed Temari, so I don't see how," Sakura pointed out. "Now, what to do about Shikamaru?"

Ino sighed. "I don't know. I could try to trick them into going on a date with each other, with blackmail to keep them in line, but I don't know how that'll work out. They seem pretty pissed at each other. I don't want them to end up killing each other."

"Yes, that would definitely ruin out matchmaking plans," Sakura muttered. "Remember when we accidentally met up in the dango shop? They were glaring at each other the whole time while we ate. When Temari decided to leave, she wasn't even out the door when he started flirting."

"Yeah, with both of us. What are we going to do?" Ino moaned. "This is _not_ working out the way it should."

* * *

Unfortunately for Temari, things weren't working out nearly as well. Slamming down her tenth glass, she shouted, "Another glass over here!"

"Yes, ma'am," the bartender said, quickly filling her mug again. "Geez, lady, can _you_ hold your liquor."

"I've had practice," she muttered, downing her glass. "But I'm going to have one hell of a hangover, I'll tell you that."

"Oh my gosh, Temari?!" a voice said. She glanced up and saw Tenten, her shocked face saying everything. "How much have you drunk?"

"Eh, ten or eleven," Temari replied, refilling her large bottle of sake. "I wasn't counting. So, why are you here?"

"Looking for you," Tenten said, sitting down next to her. "Jeez, I never thought you'd be in _here._"

"It's where I go when I'm bored," Temari shrugged, gulping her sake. "There's usually something happening in a tavern. You want something to eat?"

Tenten blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want something to eat?" Temari repeated. They sell plenty of food, so I figured you'd be hungry, or something."

"I'm fine."

"Suit yourself."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I told you, I come here when I'm bored, Tenten."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"For obvious reasons, right?"

"No, not really. Are you kidding! Yeah!"

"Relax, I've been doing this since I was seventeen."

"You've been _what?_"

"When you're the Kazekage's daughter, bartenders overlook your age."

"…Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Nothing. And stop drinking sake!"

"What? I've barely had twelve."

"You and Lady Tsunade ought to be drinking buddies, Temari."

"You ought to loosen up. So, how did your date with Neji go?"

"Ino told you?"

"Yup."

"Well…at first, I was just going to tell him it was just a stupid joke, but then he asked me if I liked him, and I blurted out yes. Then _he_ asked _me_ out."

"I figured as much. You'll be so cute together…"

"Wistful thinking, Temari?"

"No, I'm happy for you."

"Right, sure."

"Tenten, no matchmaking schemes. We're not getting back together. We've moved on."

"Glaring daggers at each other is moving on?"

"…Well, okay, in the process of moving on."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"I…hate him…" Temari looked away.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I don't need to explain myself. Can we talk about something else?"

"…Didn't I tell you to stop drinking sake?!"

"Jeez, tone it down. The most I've had all night was, like, fifteen glasses. Do I look drunk to you?"

"Well, I've never seen you drunk."

"Good."

"But if you're anything like Lee when he's drunk--and I really hope you're not--you should probably stop drinking."

"Ah, relax, Tenten. I saw Lee drunk once, and trust me, I wouldn't get like that until I drink, like, fifty glasses. So you can relax."

"Fifty?!"

"Stop screaming, already. Geez… _How_ Neji's going to put up with your screams, I'll never know..."

* * *

"So, I'll meet you at the dango shop at seven?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there."

"See you then."

Ino squeaked in excitement once Shikamaru left the shop. Everything was going according to plan. This was going to be even better than getting them together: getting them _back_ together. She glanced at Sakura, who gave her a thumbs up. This was _so_ going well.

"I've got Shikamaru for dinner, Sakura," Ino confirmed.

"Who's Sakura?" Sakura chuckled, activating her henge. "_I'm_ Temari."

"Exactly what I'm banking on."

"You know, Ino_,_ this will backfire horribly if anything goes wrong."

"Which is why, my dear Sa--_Temari,_ nothing will go wrong."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." If it did, they would all be screwed.

* * *

"Wow," Ino breathed. "Shika, you look great!"

Shikamaru nervously brushed his hair back. "You think so?"

"Of course," Ino assured him, taking his arm as he led her inside. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I hate to have to take you to this party," he sighed, looking around. "It's troublesome, but my Dad is making me go."

"Don't worry," Ino giggled, pulling him to the dance floor. "I love parties."

The music slowed to a waltz, and Shikamaru danced with Ino, another couple dancing under the moonlight.

After a while, Ino noticed Shikamaru was staring. "What?" she asked, alarmed. He looked away.

"N-nothing," he muttered.

Ino reached up to touch her face. "Is my mascara smudged, or something?"

He shook his head and mumbled, "You…you just look…amazing tonight."

Ino's eyes widened and she felt herself blush. "T-thanks, Shikamaru. I-I don't know what to say."

Smoothly, he led her to the back entrance. "How about 'let's get out of here'?"

Ino grinned. "Let's."

* * *

Temari watched the two cross the dance floor and quietly exit. She couldn't hold in a smirk, thinking how well this would turn out. Ino and Shikamaru came to rest at the base of the tree, directly below where she was hiding. Temari turned her microphone and listened in.

* * *

"What a beautiful night," Ino sighed.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, looking at Ino, entranced by her eyes, glowing in the moonlight. "Beautiful. Stunning, really."

Ino flushed and covered her face with her hands. "Look at me, getting all worked up over a little compliment."

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said with a grin, moving her hands away. "You're cute when you get worked up."

Ino flushed a deeper red. "Shikamaru, if you don't mind me asking, why do you like me?"

"It's…complicated," he replied, looking up at the stars. "I wonder myself."

"Is it…" Ino said, her voice faltering. "Is…is it because of, um." Ino looked away. "Is it because of Temari?"

He looked at her sharply. "What brought that up?"

"You don't even bother to deny it," Ino said harshly, glaring at him. "Get real, Shikamaru. You never even glanced at me as anything other than a friend and comrade. It's Temari you've always liked! Even since we were twelve, you liked her then. Are you positive I'm not just here so you can get back at Temari?"

Shikamaru reached for his friend's hand. "Ino, I'm sorry-"

She slapped his hand away. "I don't have time for your excuses. Stop using me and get back to the one you _really _like."

Shikamaru grabbed her wrists. "You didn't let me finish."

"Let go of me," Ino hissed. "I'll scream!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Shikamaru insisted.

"Fine," Ino huffed. "So talk."

Shikamaru looked straight at her and said, "Ino, I'm sorry I misled you. I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did. I really do like you, no matter how much you don't think I do. Temari didn't want me, so I moved on. To you."

Ino had sat there, stunned, listening to him. Hearing the words come out of his mouth, his voice showing no trace of lies, threw things into a whole new perspective. He leaned towards her, and their lips were nearly touching before she realized what he intended.

Her head snapped to the side as she remembered why she was here. "Don't," she said softly. "And let go of my wrists." He didn't move for a moment, then slowly opened his hand. As Ino got to her feet, she told him sternly, "I want you to think long and hard about how you really feel, Shikamaru. Don't talk to me until you have an answer."

Shikamaru watched her go.

"So. Moved on that fast, huh?"

Shikamaru, surprised, looked up into the tree. Temari sat on the branch bove his head to the right. She stared determinedly at the moon.

"You know, I thought you'd at least wait another week before you tried to make a move on your teammate," she continued. "Not that I didn't think you would, 'cause you're a bit of a coward. Well, at least you went for Ino, not Sakura. If you're really going to go after her, you should go now, before she gets too far away." She glanced at him, then her eyes fixed on the moon. "I won't take you back, you know. So go after Yamanaka, if that's what you want. Now, preferably."

Shikamaru leaped onto the branch. "But I don't want Ino as much as I want you," he told her softly. "I like Ino, but I like you more, Temari. Much, much more."

"That's a relief," Temari sighed. "At least you don't have to tell her that," Temari said, looking past him, but revealing the microphone on her neck. "She heard everything."

"Hi, Shikamaru!" came Ino's cheerful voice through the microphone.

"Wha-?" he started, nearly falling out of the tree. "This whole thing was a setup to prove--"

"Yeah, well," Temari said, shrugging. "Ino had to know whether you wanted her or me. Now she's got her answer."

"Well, Sakura, you don't have to say it so authentically," Ino said. "You can release the henge."

"What henge?" Temari said, grinning hugely. "I'm the real Temari."

_~~~Temari explains~~~_

_Some three hours before…_

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Temari asked wearily, climbing into the room through the window. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, _I don't want Shikamaru back._ This had better not be one of your crazy matchmaking schemes."

Sakura trembled, releasing Temari's clothes. "Um, it's not, really…" She trailed off.

Temari sighed, "I knew it. You guys just can't resist, can you?"

"Well, it's not like-"

"Sakura, please, I'm not taking him back. Trust me, it's more for his sake than mine."

"Yeah, but if you'd just-"

"I'm not taking him back. If you're going to do anything matchmakingy, let me be in on it. All I want to know is if he really likes Ino."

"We do too. It's really confusing. And you know him better than anyone."

"So I'll be in on it, then."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, I can weasel out information from him without any problems."

"That's not what I-"

"But it's what you meant."

"But if you're there, we'll-"

"Know for sure who he really likes."

"I can't let you, Temari."

"Sorry, then."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Goodnight, Sakura."

_~~~Temari finishes~~~_

"Or something like that," Temari said with a shrug. "Sakura's sleeping in her room."

"There are no words, Temari," Ino said.

"What?"

……………………….

A/N: Yeah, it's a little short, and kind of just a little banter. Reviews, please! (If you don't know already, it's that little rectangle with green letters at the bottom of the chapter. If you look hard enough, you'll find it.)

ll

ll

\ ll /

\/


	8. Karma Looks Hot

A/N: I would prefer it of you would review. I have all of 10 reviews so far, and I'd like to know what you guys think. Read on!

……………………

"So we're right back to square one!" Ino complained, frustrated. "Shikamaru still likes Temari, and she doesn't want him back! _Why_ are we encountering this problem?"

"Not a clue, Ino," Tenten. "But maybe we should let things be."

"L-let them work it out, I-I guess," Hinata put in.

"I just don't want to get knocked out again," Sakura said.

Ino looked at them in disbelief. "What, just let them be?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I-I agree."

"Ino, admit it, there's not much we can achieve by meddling."

"You call it meddling, I call it matchmaking."

"Okay, Ino, there's not much we can achieve by _matchmaking._"

"Yes, there is!"

"Ino, I think t-that they s-should decide for themselves."

"But-"

"Nothing is going to help them at this point. All we can do is support their decisions from the sidelines."

"But-"

"We know they're a match made in heaven."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"But-"

"Ino! No more meddling. _Or_ matchmaking. Got it?"

"…Fine…"

"Thank you."

* * *

Temari took another swig of sake and sighed. Her vision was starting to get blurry now. Time to stop. Slowly, she took a few steps toward the door. Not much wobbling. She was fine. Glancing around cautiously, she made her way to Ino's house. The girls were supposed to be having a slumber party tonight and she was very, very late.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Reflexively, she grabbed the stranger's wrist and flipped him onto the ground. She smirked at his shocked face. Then kept walking.

"Temari," the person called, but she ignored it. "Temari!" Irritated, she stopped and glared.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped, her words only slightly slurred.

"I was just going to say hello," the person replied. "But are you drunk?"

"Do I _look_ sober?" Temari shook her head at the person's stupidity. And his stupid pineapple shaped head. She turned and kept walking.

"Temari, are you sure you're all right?" the man said, catching up to her. She scowled. What was this guy's problem?

"I'm fine, and I need to think," Temari ground out. "So, if you don' mind, leave me the hell alone." After another step, she tripped. Bracing herself for the impact of the ground against her face, she was surprised when she was suddenly yanked back.

"Be careful. You'll get hurt," the man said. Temari righted herself.

"Thanks," she said stiffly. "Goodbye."

She stepped once and did not move. She tried again and was restrained by an arm wrapped around her waist. The man pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. Temari shot her elbow out, directly into the guy's chest. With a groan of pain, he released her. She spun around and kicked him in the side, and he went down crashing by the side of the road.

"Hey, creep," she said darkly. "I don't take well to being taken advantage of. So leave me the hell alone before I call the frickin' cops on you. So go home, and never talk to me again." With that, she turned and strode away.

* * *

Shikamaru got up, wincing in pain. She broke one of his ribs. Lightly running his hand over his side, he winced again. Probably two ribs. That didn't go at all the way he thought it would.

_I wasn't trying to take advantage of her, though,_ he thought indignantly. _She was drunk. But even though I like her, I wouldn't have done anything._

_At least I don't have to lie to Ino._

He sighed and slowly walked to the hospital. That was probably the second plan that blew up in his face. Not that he expected it to work. Ino would never have gone with it.

He gasped and winced in pain. Dammit, why did she have to break his ribs?

* * *

"Temari, are you drunk?" Ino gasped.

Temari sighed. "Why is that the first thing everyone notices?"

"Because you're _drunk_, dummy," Sakura told her. "How much did you drink?"

"I don't know," Temari sighed, collapsing on the bed. "Thirty? Forty? I lost count." When everyone gasped at her, Temari frowned. "Well, it's not like none of you got drunk before. Remember last year?" Everyone let out an involuntary shudder and nodded, remembering one night where they decided to play "The Alphabet Game". The morning after, everyone found themselves in…questionable poses. "And anyway," Temari continued, closing her eyes. "You guys didn't get harassed by pervs. This one guy wouldn't leave me alone. He was a bit _too _comfy, I'll tell you that."

"Ugh, I hate guys like that," Tenten railed. "They think they're so smooth, taking advantage of a girl like that. Do you know who it was?"

"Nope," Temari sighed, feeling the weight of sleep settle on her. "But he had this stupid pineapple head…I think I broke his ribs…"

Within seconds, she was in dreamland, leaving her friends in a shocked silence.

"S-She's not serious, is she?" Hinata said slowly.

"She may be drunk," Sakura said to no one in particular. "But she sure as hell might as well be sober."

* * *

"Damnit! I was so _close!_" the man ranted, flinging a chair into the wall. It shattered, startling the teenager in the room, but he had enough sense not to show it. The man continued, "I don't believe this! She was _drunk_, for crying out loud. You'd _think_ it'd be a _little easier! _At the very least, I would think so!"

"Do not worry," the teenager said. "The Yamanaka girl may have failed, but she was foolish and acted rashly. I will not fail you twice."

The man glared. "You had better not. Go. Try again. And do not fail me. Bring Temari back alive. I want to see her die by my own hand."

"I will do so immediately." The teen got to his feet, adjusting his spiky hairdo.

"Fail me again," the man told him, "And your life will be forfeit, Nara."

"I will not fail you, Master Izanagi," Shikamaru said, bowing. "So only her life will be lost."

* * *

Temari awoke with an earsplitting headache. She winced, clutching her throbbing head. Definitely too much to drink. And she was sleeping on the cold, hard, _floor._ Was Ino _trying_ to make her sick?

Wait, Ino? Had she made it to the sleepover? She thought and concluded she did, then immediately passed out. Something happened before that, though. What was it? She tried futilely to remember, but the memory vanished. Oh, well. With a groan, Temari sat up.

There was no one in the room. It must be a guest room, it was furnished nicely, but simply. Much nicer than Ino's room, at any rate, which was plastered with pictures of boys and filled to the brim with makeup and clothes. Not like this place. This room was much more her style.

Glancing up at the bed, the nightgown she was wearing, and her aching side, Temari got to her feet and wandered down the hall. The bathroom door was open, and she stepped inside.

Once there, she immediately realized that something was horribly wrong.

The Yamanaka household had flowers _everywhere,_ especially in the bathroom. There wasn't a single scented flower or flower mold in sight. Replacing it were simple, light earth colors, mainly greens and whites. The floor had a tatami mat by the sink and bathtub, rather than a soft carpet mat.

Where the hell was she?

"Oh, there you are. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Temari froze. That _damned_ voice. Slowly, she reached for the nearest weapon--the soap dish--looking warily over her shoulder as she did so. Shikamaru stood, framed in the doorway, shirtless and hair down. A towel lay draped around his neck, giving him the appearance of just getting out of the shower. As for his hair--Temari had never seen it down before. It cascaded lightly down to his shoulders, somehow seeming blacker than it had before. He wore a light frown, watching her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You were drunk as a fish last night, you didn't even recognize me."

The memory flashed before Temari's eyes. That was _him?_

_Oops._

"Well then, why am I here?" she retorted. "I was at Ino's."

"Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to you last night, so I went to get you," he told her. "But she changed her mind and said she'd talk to you in the afternoon the next day. My house was closest, and you were still sleeping so I brought you here."

Temari glanced down at the nightgown. "But when I went to Ino's I wasn't-" She paused and her face turned beet red in realization. "You perv!" She flung the soap dish at him as hard as she could. "You undressed me!"

"No, I didn't," he said, catching the dish one handed. "You did."

"Liar," she growled, cracking her knuckles. "I'll kill you!"

Shikamaru backed away, his hands raised in retreat. "I never touched you! Once I left you in the room, you must have changed yourself and not remembered." Temari continued to look at him suspiciously, but she stopped cracking her knuckles. While she washed out her mouth thoroughly, she thought vaguely about how big a mess she'd gotten herself into.

Then she searched for her clothes, finding them dumped in a chair by the door. She pulled off her nightgown and was reaching over to grab her kimono when the door burst open.

"Temari did you-" Shikamaru started, then froze, seeing Temari. There was a few seconds of shock Shikamaru stared at Temari, and she stared right at him. Then Temari got a hold of herself.

"Get out of here, you perv!" she shrieked, kicking the door closed. "_Knock _before you burst into a room!"

* * *

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, clutching his aching--and bleeding--nose. He'd caught her half-naked _by accident. _And that kick did nothing to help matters…

_No! Don't think about it!_, he thought to himself, feeling the heat crawl up his face. _Better to just forget about…her pearly white legs…_

A gush of blood erupted from his nose. Shikamaru slammed his head into the wall. The sudden impact cleared his head, thankfully.

He thought about Izanagi. Things were going well. As long as he arrived before Temari left, things should turn out fine. But how to make sure she stayed? Should he just imprison her? Put her under a genjutsu? Or just give her a reason to stay? She's not the compliant type, he'd have to think this through carefully. But after all, he's a genius. But still…

He pondered this as he wandered down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Where the hell are my fans?" Temari asked irritably, stomping into the kitchen. "What did you do with them?"

"I don't know where they are," Shikamaru said, pouring milk into his glass. At least his mother left breakfast on the counter. "Did you have them last night?"

"Um…" Temari reddened, not remembering whether or not she decided to leave them at Ino's, thinking she wouldn't need them. Which was stupid. "No, I don't remember."

Shikamaru gave a satisfied smirk. "I thought as much. You didn't have them when you broke my ribs last night, either."

She winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know it was you."

"That much was obvious."

Temari helped herself to the food on the counter-- "Don't eat it all," Shikamaru said, which earned him a punch in the shoulder-- and ate in silence. _Lift, eat, chew, swallow. Repeat._

_Awkward…_

Temari let her eyes wander and they settled on Shikamaru's hair. Now that it was dried, it stuck out sharply on his head. _His hair did look nice while it was wet,_ she thought idly. _Even though he's a bastard. But even bastards have to look nice sometime. _She reached over and grabbed an empty glass. Shikamaru gave her a questioning look as she filled it with water. She walked over to his side, tugging his hairband.

"You looked better when your hair was down."

Shikamaru yelped as icy cold water was dumped on his head and it ran down his shoulders, soaking his shirt.

"What the hell?" he spluttered, glaring angrily at Temari while she started cracking up.

"Sorry," she gasped. "Your expression is just so priceless!"

"You wanted to see my hair down?" he asked, pulling out the hairband. "You got it." And he started shaking his head around wildly, spraying water everywhere.

"Ack! Stop it, you big goof!" Temari giggled, grabbing his head between her hands. "You're getting me wet!"

"Well, now we're even," he said, watching her flushed face. "And let me go, I've got to get out of these wet clothes."

"Sure," she said, stepping away, letting her hands drop at her sides. "Do you have towels?"

"In the drawer by the sink," he told her, pulling off his flak jacket. "Aw, man, you got my scrolls wet, too."

"Yeah, yeah, you big baby," Temari said, pulling out the nearest hand towel. As she turned around, she added, "You know, it's your own fault, you gave me the-"

She froze and her jaw snapped shut so fast she nearly bit her tongue right off. Shikamaru put his flak jacket on the counter, and put his shirt right on top of it. Once again, he was shirtless. Temari ran her eyes quickly down his front, admiring the nicely toned muscles of his chest and arms. She'd never admit it, but he was really, _really hot._

"Enjoying the view?"

She threw the towel at him. "Just dry off, lazy-ass. You're indecent."

"So, because I'm dressed indecently, that gives me the right to act as such?" he asked innocently.

"Don't even think about it." Temari flinched when she saw the black shadow creeping across the floor. She stepped away from it, giving him a warning glare. "I'm serious, Shikamaru. Don't you dare."

"All, right, then," he sighed. "I can't have any fun." Temari watched his shadow retreat. Once she was positive his jutsu was inactive, she went over and slammed her fist down on his head.

"You're so stupid, Shikamaru," she said sharply. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, and something tells me I don't want to. But whatever it is, you'd better not be trying to get me to take you back." He winced. "I can't--no, I _won't_ take you back until I'm positive you're in no immediate danger. You can't get me to until I've taken action and he's dead."

"Who's going to die?" Shikamaru asked. Temari bit her lip and looked away.

"You don't need to know," she muttered. "I'm taking care of it." She stepped towards the door. "I've got to go."

* * *

"Who's going to die?" he asked. He already knew, though. Izanagi Katsuo. It seemed the 'kill-or-be-killed' relationship was mutual. Temari looked away, guilt filling her eyes. What was with these two? What had happened between these two shinobi that caused such a strong flow of hatred to flow between them?

"You don't need to know. I'm taking care of it," she muttered.

That was likely. And here she was, getting drunk and going to sleepovers every day of the week. It was a harsh thought, but it was true.

She moved towards the door. "I've got to go." She hesitated. "I'll see you later, I guess." She was almost to the door before Shikamaru reacted.

"Temari, wait," he said, grabbing her wrist. "I-" His throat clenched. He couldn't tell her the truth. Not while he was still under the jutsu. He had much more power over himself than Ino did, but not that much.

The hint of tears congregated in the corners of Temari's eyes, shocking Shikamaru. "What?" she hissed. "I've got to go-"

Shikamaru at once pulled her close, holding her in a hug. Temari made a small noise, but made no move to pull away. She clutched his arm, and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly. He held her there, crying into his chest. Tilting her head up, he felt a flash of guilt for taking advantage of her now, in this vulnerable, weakened state. He quickly dismissed it, leaning to kiss her.

When their lips met, she stiffened, and he feared she would pull away. But then she relaxed, letting him continue. She kissed him feverishly, hungrily. She had obviously missed this as much as he did. He pulled her closer as they stood there, kissing between her tears.

………………………….

A/N: Well, isn't that just peachy? Harsh lovers AGAIN. XD

Reviews please! (but no flames)


	9. Genjutsu

A/N: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. This chapter will be shorter as I work on the climax.

…………………………….

"S-Shikamaru," Temari said softly, turning her head away from the kiss. "I-I can't-"

"Of course you can," he told her, turning her face back. "You just did, Temari."

A shiver went down her spine. She hated the way she loved hearing him say her name. her resolve weakened.

"I have to leave _now_, she said firmly, pushing herself out of his grip. His hold hardened on her wrist, but she yanked them away. "You," she said, opening the door, "Go put a shirt on. I'll see you lat-"

Her voice faltered and died as she looked right into the eyes of Izanagi Katsuo. He looked down at her, a full head taller, a wicked grin spread across his face. It matched his demented eyes.

"It's been _far_ too long, my dear, since we'd last met, face to face," he said cheerfully. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Numbly, Temari stared at him, then slammed the door.

Bracing her back against it, Temari glared at Shikamaru. "Did you know?" she growled, malice lacing her words, hatred filling her eyes.

The guilt on his face was answer enough. "Temari-"

She slugged him as hard as she could, sending him flying into the table. He cracked his head against the side of the table, and collapsed. He sat on the ground, unconscious.

"Don't take it out on him," Izanagi said, readjusting his pose in the armchair. Temari spun around, wondering how he'd gotten into the house so silently. "He's been under my control since the very beginning," he continued. "Telling me everything about you--he's very insightful about things like that, you know. You ought to have given him a chance, because you'll never see him again in this life."

"How about you fuck off and die?!" Temari spat, lunging at him. Her fist slammed into his chest, and she grinned as his ribs snapped. "Enjoy our stay in hell, bastard!" she crowed in triumph as he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Don't go recklessly attacking furniture," Izanagi huffed from his position on the table. Temari's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't done anything to him.

_Damn genjutsu user._

"So, what do you want?" Temari asked, calmly smothering her wild urge to try to kill him again. "I doubt you're here to just shoot the breeze."

"You really don't know?" he asked, seeming sincerely shocked. "I thought it was obvious." He grinned wildly, lunging for her throat. "_I want you dead!_"

Temari ducked his attack, rolling into the kitchen. She got to her feet quickly and grabbed a handful of kitchen knives. Izanagi had formed three clones, each of them armed with a deadly weapon. She flung a knife at each of them, her aim true. They catapulted back, a knife protruding from their chests. Then they slowed down in midair, feezing completely mid-fall. The clones and the house around her melted, leaving her in an empty blackness.

_Run, Temari,_ Izanagi's voice said, high and cruel. _Run._

"Damn it!" she swore, running for her life through the blackness.

* * *

Suddenly, the jutsu on Shikamaru broke. He glanced around, wondering why his mother's armchair was obliterated, and why he was on the ground, a knot on his head. As well as where Temari was. He got to his feet, glancing around. Nothing seemed different, except for the aforementioned chair. A thud was heard upstairs.

An ear piercing scream shattered the silence into a million pieces.

"Temari!" Shikamaru yelled, sprinting up the stairs. Once he reached halfway, he realized he was getting nowhere. Once he stepped down, he was at the bottom of the staircase again.

_Damn genjutsu._

"Kai!" The world seemed to shimmer, and once it settled, he raced upstairs. He stopped dead, looking in disbelief at the endless halls before him. The hall went down then branched off, then that hall branched off, each hall with hundreds of doors, stretching on for infinity. Shikamaru tried to release the jutsu normally, but nothing happened. The walls and ceiling vanished, becoming a swirling, sickly purple.

_Damnit! _he thought, flinging a door open and watching it dissolve. _Okay, calm down, and think. Think, damnit! _He kicked down a door in frustration, then glared as it vanished. He went through this in his mind.

_When the doors are opened, they vanish._

He opened a door, holding onto the handle.

_If you hold it open, nothing happens. But once you let it go…_

Shikamaru smirked, watching the door instantly become vaporized.

…_the door vanishes. But I wonder…_

Shikamaru opened a door, keeping his hand on the handle. "Kai!"

The genjutsu world shuddered, then started to spin. It stopped, snapping back to the way it was before. Shikamaru frowned, not seeing what went wrong. When realization hit, it hit him like a sledgehammer. He wanted to face palm himself for not noticing before.

The hallways mimicked the hall in his home. Including every door in the hall. Of which, there were four; his room, his parent's room, the bathroom, and a spare room. And when he was really, really young and really, really bored, he took one of his Dad's kunai and carved a tiny leaf symbol into the door. His mother didn't realize anything at first, but when she realized what he'd done to the wood...well, it wasn't pleasant. And if his theory of the doors was the same, that only the basics of the doors was copied--which, on closer inspection, it was--then if he used 'kai' while holding one of those doors, the genjustu should break.

All he had to do was find the right door. One among billions.

_Damn_ _genjutsu user. He's smart._

He grimly started down the hall.

* * *

Temari wanted to gouge her eyes out. Probably shove a kunai into her ears as well. And she ached all over. She hated this…this feeling of_ weakness._ She could take slandering, she could take beatings for hours any day of the week. But when she could barely move, and had heard the only people in the world she dared consider her _friends_ mentally break her down, and then watched a copy of herself slaughter them all, she was close to wishing for death by now.

"_How pathetic you are."_

She never knew Naruto could sneer.

"_You're so weak."_

Gaara's voice was so filled with pity and loathing.

"_You're better off dead."_

How was it possible that Kankuro could sound so cruel?

"_I'm stronger than you ever were."_

Ino said this haughtily, not to Temari's surprise.

But Shikamaru's was the worst.

"_I don't need you. You're useless."_

The total disregard and uncaring tone made her heart wrench, filling her with pain.

Then her genjutsu copy killed him too. His death was slow and painful. A razor edged fan slicing every nerve, vein, and artery in his body. The blood that poured from Shikamaru was black, and it filled all of her being with darkness.

'_It's all a justu,' _she thought desperately, anything to keep herself sane. _'None of this is real, no one feels that way--Shikamaru does care.'_ But her ironclad resolve was weakening.

"_Kukuku…_(yes, that is an evil laugh)_…I see you weakening," _Izanagi said gleefully. _"You must know by now that this is no longer just a genjutsu. I am using your worst fears against you…it's tearing you apart…"_

"_Shut up,_" Temari growled, her head spinning. "None of this is real, they don't feel that way…" A sharp pang in her head had her holding it tightly, as if to hold in the pain.

"_You know they do," _Izanagi whispered. _"You've known it all this time."_

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up. Shut up. Shut up! Shut Up!! SHUT UP!!!'_

Her chakra made a large spike, disrupting the jutsu. The world spun as everyone melted away.

"Temari!"

She thought she imagined the voice, but the genjutsu partially melted away, and she could see Shikamaru, his face determined.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Temari was lying on the floor, writhing in pain, covered in cuts and bruises. And her kidnapper was sitting on his bed, looking for all the world that he had girls rolling on the floor in pain on a daily basis. He was even reading a book. Izanagi carefully marked his page, then turned to Shikamaru.

"Ah, look, Temari," he said cheerfully. "Your knight in shining shinobi armor appears." He glanced at Temari, a cynical smile forming on his face. "Oh, that's right," he murmured. "She's virtually dead to this world."

A kunai ripped his ear in half, the skin seeming to split after protruding from his head. The kunai was thrown so fast it took Izanagi's body a few moments before it realized it was supposed to be bleeding.

"Oh, my," Izanagi said, healing his ear before he lost any more blood. "It seems I've annoyed you."

"Release the jutsu," Shikamaru growled. "Now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Izanagi said, reclining on the bed. "You see, I'm quite busy stripping her of any feelings of being cared about. Once that mental scarring is complete, I'll have to see how much of a fight she puts up. But if you show up, looking all heroic, she won't lose heart, and that would be very bad for my plans."

"Guess you'll have to kill me, then," Shikamaru said, looking very much like he wanted nothing else but to kill him. "Just not in here. My mother would have a heart attack if I stained the floors with blood."

"Fair enough," Izanagi said, raising his hands.

"On one condition."

"Oh?" Izanagi asked, his hands stopping. "And what would that be?"

"I win, you break Temari's genjutsu and leave her and everyone else alone. If I lose," Shikamaru said. He hesitated, glanced at Temari and swallowed. "If I lose, I'll let you kill her. I'll walk away and let you do whatever you want."

Izanagi raised an eyebrow. "Any conditions for the fight?"

"No genjutsu," Shikamaru said firmly. "Anything else goes."

The genjutsu user frowned. "That's hardly fair."

"You'll just have to deal," the pineapple-head said. "Because I won't hold back."

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha! Cliffy!


End file.
